


Gremlins

by YinYanChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), AxE, BittyBones, BlackBerry - Freeform, Boss - Freeform, Edgy, F/M, Nook, Papy - Freeform, Rating May Change, Sansy, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), baby blue - Freeform, lil'bro, mutt - Freeform, regular bitties can become edgy bitties which are dun dun dun gremlins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: Bitties were invented to be your non robotic living monster companions that were the size of a small pet. So far only the skeleton line was available from adorable sansys and papys also cute little baby blues and lil’ bros. Created to help those in need and those in bid for a constant companion. Magically sustained thanks the greater knowledge of soul power in the creation of artificial souls. They need only your love to “keep the batteries charged” so to speak.HOWEVER There are strict rules in place for those that adopt a bitty companion.Rule # 1 Never submerge your bitty in water. Baths were dampened rags with rubbing alcohol.Rule #2 DO NOT FEED THEM CERTAIN CONDIMENTS, PURE SUGAR, OR RAW MEAT! Further explained in their care guide.Rule #3 Never are you to love your bitty beyond Platonic levels.As you read further in the pamphlet on what it may entail… It just says to contact services for Rules #1 and #2 (However #2 is marked immediately especially if #2 happened together with #1)When Rules #3, #2, and #1 are all broken… it says to call the national guard before calling their service hotline…That’s not concerning… right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know... I made another story... Yes I am working on all the other ones but i had to do it. I was watching Gremlins and got all nostalgic and got to thinking... why hasn't someone made the edgier bitties gremlins? I mean they are uncouth, down right mean, bite, and destroy your shit... they are gremlins but they are loyal and with a heart of gold yes yes I'm looking at the edgys. 
> 
> Just saying what if. Anyways enjoy!

Bitties were invented to be your non robotic living monster companions that were the size of a small pet. So far only the skeleton line was available from adorable sansys and papys also cute little baby blues and lil’ bros. Created to help those in need and those in bid for a constant companion. Magically sustained thanks the greater knowledge of soul power in the creation of artificial souls. They need only your love to “keep the batteries charged” so to speak. 

HOWEVER There are strict rules in place for those that adopt a bitty companion. 

Rule # 1 Never submerge your bitty in water. Baths were dampened rags with rubbing alcohol.

Rule #2 DO NOT FEED THEM CERTAIN CONDIMENTS, PURE SUGAR, OR RAW MEAT! Further explained in their care guide.

Rule #3 Never are you to love your bitty beyond Platonic levels.

As you read further in the pamphlet on what it may entail… It just says to contact services for Rules #1 and #2 (However #2 is marked immediately especially if #2 happened together with #1)

When Rules #3, #2, and #1 are all broken… it says to call the national guard before calling their service hotline…

That’s not concerning… right?

Yet here you are standing in front of the shop. Waiting to get your own bitties…

You weren’t going to deny that you couldn’t choose… They even said in the pamphlet that if you couldn’t stay around due to a work schedule to have two bitties so they could help recharge eachother.

The fact they came out with skeletons had you doing a happy dance when they had made the announcement.

You fawned over the bright and chipper Papy and Baby Blue they had brought out and interviewed. The sansy and lil’ bro were such cool and laid back dudes that they each deserved a spot in your home.

They were going to help you with your social anxiety. The adoption center heard what you had to say and approved your home for bitty adoption. 

They told you that the Baby Blue and Papy would encourage you to take steps, baby steps, outside your bubble and reach out to others and find the courage to go outdoors more often.

The Sansy and Lil’ Bro would help you recoup and also if things got a little too intense they’d help you find a quiet spot or distract you. They would also do it in a manner that wouldn’t draw any unnecessary attention to you.

You mostly worked from home but you did have conferences that you had to attend to. You were currently working on getting bitty approval for your work trips as a means to destress.

However if that wasn’t possible they would at least have each other and someone you trusted to look in on them and make sure they were okay from time to time.

Now on for the bitties. Seeing as you wanted “brother” sets it was kind of a relief as they seemed to gravitate to one another after their creation. They hated to seperate them for those wanting just a single bitty.

From the immense questionnaire you had to fill out and the bitties you wished to adopt. They hand selected several pairs that matched your needs… all you had to do was go and see which sets wanted to be yours.

You were brought back to a playroom where the bitties had already been brought and allowed to play. Slowly you were introduced and were told to just hang around to see which ones seemed to gravitate your way. Just remember their bitty number after the playdate and you would be set up with just them in a different room for adoption.

Once you knew for sure then they would be formally introduced to you and any problems you need help with… Like your social anxiety that you were currently having a time with right now. Kinda just being thrown in here with them and not really given a game plan other than sit here and see what happens… that does nothing to settle you.

You are starting to panic a little bit. Especially when you are bombarded by Baby Blues and Papys asking you all sorts of questions at once.

Looking around you see lil’ bros and sansys staring at you. Some inquisitively, some warily, others act as if you don’t even exist… Until

“Alright now fellas I think she’s having a tough time trying to answer all your questions at once.” A lil’ bro that was somehow in your lap without you even noticing pipes up and there is a baby blue beside him.

“YES PLEASE! I TOLD YOU ALL TO WAIT YOUR TURN!” The baby blue gets up and stands protectively in front of you.

“PLEASE FORM A LINE. WE DO NOT WANT OUR PROSPECTIVE HUMAN TO BE INTIMIDATED ON OUR FIRST MEETING DO WE? ONE QUESTION ONLY.” A papy comes to stand beside the baby blue but there seems to murmur of distaste about the one question.

“Look guys ya got more than one question? ya ask one then go to tha back of tha line. That hard ta understand?” A sansy yawns as he comes up and leans on the papy that spoke up earlier.

There were nods in agreement and a line quickly formed but the four bitties that spoke up and helped didn’t leave you. As if to continue in caring for your safety and were attentive throughout the whole interview.

You answered a lot of questions about yourself. Leaving some bitties to either be enthralled or walk away. When it was all said and done you hand a couple sets of hopefuls wishing to be adopted by you and the four that helped you were about to walk away… that was until you stopped them.

“Did you guys want to ask me anything?” They looked at you stunned and the sansy was the first to say something.

“Um… kid I like ya and all but we’re not the ones from your questionnaire.” He chuckles rubbing the back of his skull nervously.

“What?” This wasn’t adding up for you. The baby blue and papy looked a little sad.

“We’re gopher bitties honey. We keep the new bitties in line and behaving in front of potential adopters.” Well… didn’t your heart just sink at that thought.

“YES, WE HAVE A GOPHER BITTY FOR EACH TYPE.” The papy informs rubbing his arm slightly.

“WE TRAIN THEM BUT DON’T BLAME THEM FOR GETTING EXCITED PLEASE. IT’S THEIR FIRST EXPERIENCE.” Baby Blue looks up at you worriedly as if you were going to ignore the other bitties.

So they weren’t going to be adopted? Just to sit by and watch others get adopted?

“Well… What did you think of my answers… Do you think I’m a worthy human?” You ask them and they look at each other not knowing what to think.

“WELL, OF COURSE.” Baby Blue is the first to answer his eyes are bright vibrant stars but he quickly shakes his head.

The others simply nod including the papy that seems he wants to say something but is restraining himself from doing so.

“You guys really helped me out back there and I don’t think you know how much that means to me.” They all blushed at your gratitude.

“Is there any way I can get your bitty numbers?” They look at you questioningly but really you wanted them to be rewarded for their hard work.

“I want to tell guest services how much you guys helped me out and maybe you guys might get a little reward for it.” They looked at you in awe and back and forth with one another before the sansy replied.

“Sure kid. I’m sansy 104 he’s papy 104. That’s Baby blue 326 and he's Lil’ bro 326. We’re sets so it’s easy to remember.” He winks and then they make their way out of the room leaving you to the bitties bidding for your attention.

You laughed and cheered but as sweet as the bitties were that were here… You liked the other ones for some reason. You had a few number prospects but no one came close to them.

It was almost as if your soul had already chosen.

When your guide came back and pulled you into the discussion room… you laid out your prospect numbers… but it plagued you… you had to ask.

“Oh yes those are good numbers and will definitely help you…”

“I wanted to ask if I might…” You cut her off and she quirks a brow and gestures for you to continue.

“About Set 104 and 326?” You started to ask but she laughed.

“Oh? Our busy little bees? Did they do something they shouldn’t have?” She’s quick to the defensive.

“NO! I mean no. They helped me out greatly…” You began and she smiled and began typing away on her computer.

“Well they will definitely be given some extra snacks for their help…” She finished typing what you think is a memo for later.

“What happens to the ones that don’t get adopted?” You ask

“They become, in a less than correct term, gopher bitties. They see to the training and help the adoption process of other more likely candidates. 104 and 326 had trouble following some of their restriction guidelines and it was decided that they were to be kept in house.” She was volunteering a lot of information and mostly to deter you it seems.

“I felt a real connection with them. They really helped ease my panic earlier without really trying… Could it be possible for them to be potential candidates for adoption?” You ask sincerely

She looks around and at you. Then gives you a one moment gesture and begins typing away at her computer. It takes a long while but she seems to be in shock.

“Well… Your questionnaire and their attributes come out at a complete 100 percent. No wonder you feel such a strong connection with them from the beginning…” You see her begin to sweat a little on her brow as you start hearing her click around.

“It would be wrong if I didn’t allow this for the sake of science. No one has ever been 100 percent compatible with a single bitty much less four. Just as long as you uphold the restriction agreement… I don’t see why I can’t let them be adopted as long as they are willing.” With that said she presses a call button to ask set 104 and 326 to come to the discussion room.

“I will just need you to fill out these forms. Just understand that these bitties have broken restrictions before and have been around water and unfit condiments… thankfully not raw meat… Do NOT I repeat DO NOT let sansy have mustard, raw, or even rare meat. Every once in awhile he will gravitate to water and have an odd craving which is why it was decided he would be kept in house. Same goes for Lil’ Bro only it’s Barbeque sauce you need to worry about. Papy and Baby Blue are under no circumstances to be given pure sugar, even if they ask for it. It’s best if you avoid giving them sugary foods and drinks for snacks just in case but avoid leaving sugar out in the open. Papy also can’t have raw and rare meats. All of these things have serious side effects and consequences… especially with them getting near water… I don’t think you’re up for that mess… But they’ve been through some tough training and are reformed.” You can see on her screen a bunch of files labeled confidential.

You still wanted them though. There was just something there that you couldn’t explain other than your soul knew that it had to be them.

“Also… Platonic. Bitties are your friends and loyal companions. They aren’t your soulmates.” She gives you a stern look and you immediately nod your head.

“I don’t understand… is that a current problem?” You asked

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what kind of problem it causes… but it causes it.” She sighs as she finishes up your paperwork for you to sign.

A huge stack of forms is soon pushed your way for you to initial and sign. Soon the door opens and the baby blue from earlier pokes his head in.

“YOU WANTED TO SEE US?” He asks politely so as not to impose.

“Yes sweetie, You and the boys come on in and get situated please.” Your guide smiles at him and he grins widely and opens the door further gesturing for the others to come in.

The sansy closes it behind them and with the help of the lil’ bro they all teleport to the desk you both were sitting at.

Your guide smiles at them and hands them individual forms that they seem confused being handed.

“This is Y/N, she was very impressed with the four of you earlier. So much so that I decided to look up and compare your charts with her questionnaire… boys… all of you are a complete 100 percent match with her.” She lets it sink in. They are awestruck and look back and forth between you and her.

The sansy and lil’ bro look confused and a little angry with the guide as the baby blue and papy start to cry.

“Boys… It’s okay. I cannot deny a pure match such as this… so I’m allowing the adoption.” The look of hurt, anger, and inner turmoil immediately left their features. Suddenly they were happy. As sansy and lil’ bro grinned their widest… papy and baby blue whooped and hollered at the news.

“As long as you all agree to your terms.” She voiced sternly making them flinch.

“I know you four have had it rough seeing as…” she looked up at you then cut off.

“Well seeing from the circumstances that temptations are far more tough for you to avoid. You guys have done well so far so I can’t deny you this once in a lifetime opportunity. So once you have decided on names I want you to sign these forms along with your bitty numbers okay?” She informs and they dutifully nod… Names! That’s right you need to give them a name!

“What would you guys like to be called? I don’t know if you already had a preference or not.” They look at you a little shocked that they get their own say but the baby blue is quick to answer you.

“I’VE NORMALLY JUST BEEN CALLED BLUE FOR SHORT WHEN PEOPLE DIDN’T WANT TO CALL ME BY MY NUMBER. WOULD THAT BE SUITABLE?” He asks genuinely sweet.

“Only if it’s okay with you Blue.” His eyelights morph into hearts and you can only assume that’s a yes.

Blue quickly signs his name and bitty number on his form then adds it to your finished paperwork. Puffing his chest out like a superhero.

“I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO BE CALLED PAPYRUS! PAP OR PAPY FOR SHORT?” The papy asked you and you grinned. How could you say no? It’s what he would like to be called?

“Sure thing Papyrus.” He shouts a Wowie and jots down his name and number and forks over his paper proudly.

“Welp can’t go wrong with Sans then now can I?” Sansy pipes up and you nod as he scribbles away and adds his paper.

“Stretch… because that’d be a bit of a stretch to say I wasn’t shocked that honey here wants us… all of us.” He seemed wary and gives the guide a bit of a side eye glance as if to make sure this wasn’t a prank.

“Sure thing. Stretch it is.” You smile and he seems quite happy as he is the last to sign his name to the documents given.

“Well, consider yourselves adopted.” The guide nods to the bitty’s on the desk and they nearly wobble from their knees giving from the anticipation.

“I would give it some thought and name one of them to be the head bitty though. If not they will all be kinds of rowdy trying to get that position without really knowing that’s what they are aiming for.” She advises and you nod but that will happen once you decide who should be in charge.

“Now everyone, one of the reasons Y/N is wanting to adopt is that she suffers from social anxiety. In fact she has listed that she works from home mostly and rarely ventures out unless it is expected from her job or it is a necessity. You guys are going to be helping her cope as her business ventures are expecting her to do more and with public speaking.” Your guide advises your bitty team as they take in their objectives.

“Other than being a source of comfort and motivation she wants nothing more than companionship.” The bitties look back and forth as if that was something really simple to have need of all four of them. Yet no complaints in fact they seem eager to get on their way to their new home.

You go through the shop section and get them plenty of clothes and any essentials they may need. The guide is still with you and point out anything that might be useful to them.

When you are done...

A carrier is provided for you and you are escorted kindly towards the exit but she stops you just before you exit.

“I listed off their restrictions and I do hope you will abide by them. If they cannot be followed they will be taken away.” You look horrified as she warns you.

“They are currently working on improvements on a genetic bonding agent that might solve one of the problems we are currently having… if it becomes a success then I will call you and have you bring them in right away. It is most important that you do so.” You nod in understanding knowing she isn’t trying to threaten you but is doing her best to make sure you understand how important this is.

The boys were boisterous on the way home and it made you happy to know that they were excited.

Bringing the carrier up onto the porch you unlock your door hearing their awe from the view. You had a lovely view of the flowers you had planted around your front porch and a nice porch swing you would have to get them acquainted with. Bringing them inside, closing the door behind, you let them out so that they could scope out their new residence.

They couldn’t believe their sockets. A 3 bedroom 2 bathroom house complete with backyard in a nice rural neighborhood. They were climbing and teleporting everywhere and you had to be quick to remind them to watch themselves because they might end up in the toilet or sink at this rate.

They all bashfully understood to contain their excitement enough to see where it was they were going and heading so that they didn’t go against their restrictions. You meanwhile head into the kitchen to make a snack for everyone… of course following any and all guidelines.

You also noticed that Blue would shoot you furtive glances once in awhile… He was the second one to come to your defense in the playroom. The first to sign the papers. As the others go on to explore the dark reaches of closet spaces and hampers… he had other ideas in mind.

Blue sidled up to you and coughed to get your attention. Looking down he promptly gave you an award winning smile and gave a gesture signifying he wanted up.

Reaching down you offer your palm to him and he quickly clambers on as you lift him onto the countertop.

He’s blushing up at you with a silly grin plastered on his face that made the award winning one earlier a thing of the past… this was too cute.

You feel your heart speed up and tighten in his presence but nothing more is done. He simply watches you as you make him and the others a simple snack. His eyelights are fluttering hearts as you give him a healthy slice of apple with a couple blueberries. 

You call the others to snack time and they all seem to enjoy the spread you have before them.

Papyrus is also given a rather healthy snack of celery and raisins with a tiny bit of peanut butter if he wished to have a little protein. Stretch was given some honey roasted peanuts and a baby carrot. Sans was given a roll of ham with a pickle chip and cheese cube.

They dig in to the meal with no qualms and afterwards they help clean up with a thank you for the food. Soon they disperse to continue on with their epic adventure of exploring their new home.

As your putting things away you happen to notice a lingering skeleton by the fridge. Sans is eyeing the mustard you had set out for the sandwich you had earlier.

Mustard is a big no for him.

You can’t help but look and see how wide his sockets are as he stands there drooling over it like it was his ketchup packet that he is allowed to have. Stretch is also allowed to have honey but not barbeque sauce which is completely weird when you think about it but the rules are rules.

Maybe it’s an allergy? Anyways it’s time to get temptation away from the poor bitty before he breaks.

You lift the mustard and put it in the fridge casually. Acting like you hadn’t seen him acting this way and he snaps out of his trance.

“Hey buddy. Did you need anything?” You play it off as just noticing him standing there.

“N-No I was just wondering if you still needed any help.” He puts his hands in his hoodie pockets and casually sways.

You might have a little more trouble than you thought…

“How easy is it for bitties to get into the fridge?” You ask him and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I had meant to ask our guide earlier but in case I had to stay at a conference late and couldn’t get you guys a snack… would you guys be able to get into the fridge all right?” It’s a loaded question but hopefully he doesn’t know. It’s just you being a concerned first timer with bitty’s on your hands.

“Our magic isn’t that great starting out. Fridge doors are heavy and tight… same with windows and main entry and exit doors. We would have to go through training with you at the center for special training if that was something we were meant to do for you." Sans nervously prattles on. You knew bitties were also special needs companions and because they could communicate were better suited.

"Special training huh?" You ask for a little more detail curiously.

"We need soul power honey." You nearly jump as Stretch pops out of the cabinet near your head.

"Jesus…" you grip your chest willing your heart to slow it's pace.

"I thought we agreed on Stretch but you can call me anything your heart desires." He gives you a mischievous grin.

"Ha ha. Anyways, you were saying about soul power?" You smirk at him offering your hand in case he wanted down. He happily, and lazily, rolled into it.

"Looks like someone didn't do her homework." Sans scolds playfully with a mirth full grin.

"Slacking? Now that's what I call paradise." Stretch continues to lounge in your palm and you sigh.

"Guys, I did my homework. I know about charging your souls with mine so to speak... with love and friendship." They shrug like it couldn't be helped that you were a good egg.

“Basically how much our souls are charged means how much magical energy we can expend. We could probably get around no problem but might have a bit of difficulty when it comes to heavier things that are meant to be harder to open or air tight.” Sans holds his arms up. He wants to be held to.

You chuckle and lift him in your other hand.

“You know you guys don’t have to ask for permission if you want a lift. Though don’t scare me to death… give a girl a little warning or a heads up okay?” You smile at your lazy boys that are content to be lounging in your hands.

“Sure thing honey.”

“Yep.”

You bring them into the living room where Blue and Papyrus seem to be in a big discussion.

“OH! GLAD YOU HAVE ARRIVED! WE WERE JUST DISCUSSING OUR SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS IF YOU HAVEN’T DECIDED ON WHERE WE SHOULD STAY.” Blue is pointing to a crudely drawn diagram drawn on a paper towel that looks like the layout of your house.

“Well that’s very sweet of you Blue but the guide book says that you guys need to stick close to me so your souls can charge. I didn’t mind sharing my bed with you all. It’s a very big one unless of course you guys would prefer something of your own close by.” Sitting on the couch and placing Sans and Stretch in your lap to which they seem to conform to. Silly little skeletons…

Blue is blushing brightly at the thought.

“W-WE DON’T WANT TO INTRUDE UPON YOUR SPACE.” Papyrus smiles sweetly as you reach over and give him a gentle pat on his skull. 

“Guys don’t ever think you are in the way. I adopted you all knowing that you were your own bitties. So if you are uncomfortable with something please feel free to tell me but don’t limit yourselves because you think I’ll be uncomfortable.” You look over the diagram that they had made.

“So what’s this about?” You ask leaning in curiously but being mindful of the still lounging bitties in your lap.

“I MADE THIS SO THAT WE COULD HELP YOU AROUND THE HOUSE. WE BABY BLUES AND PAPYS FEEL BETTER HELPING IF WE CAN.” Blue puffs his chest out and Papyrus poses dramatically.

“That’s sweet but you guys haven’t even gotten a chance to settle in yet. I tell you what… how’s about we watch a movie and then turned in for the day… then tomorrow we get a game plan for a daily routine okay?” You’re impressed with Blues diagram. You do floor plans for major business ventures which is why you are able to skirt by with working at home at your drawing table. People give you measurements and estimates and you give them a design along those lines.

Everyone seems to agree and you all cuddle up, with some encouragement, to a nice romantic comedy with some great action…

The Princess Bride.

Even your lazy bitties seemed to be attuned to the whole movie while Blue and Pap were transfixed in wonder.

So when the movie ended it was all you heard about when you got everyone ready for bed.

“THE SWORD FIGHT WAS AMAZING!!!” Blue had literal stars in his sockets as he jumped up and down on the bed.

“YES INDEED! I DO LIKE ALL THE PUZZLING TRAPS THAT WERE LAID BEFORE THE DREAD PIRATE ROBERTS! ONES IN WHICH WERE SUPPOSEDLY RIGGED TO BE ONE SIDED VICTORIES!” Papyrus gushed along with him.

“That just shows that Inigo and Fezzik weren’t cruel people at heart. In fact I love their stories more than the actual romance between Westley and Buttercup. Not saying I don’t enjoy a good romance and I’m sure the book went into better depth but the movie seemed to show more surrounding their romance than actually on it.” You input while getting out your pjs.

“I DISAGREE! IF IT WAS NOT FOR THEIR ROMANCE THEN THE STORY WOULD CEASE TO BE!” Blue pipes up passionately and Papyrus nods wholeheartedly.

“Hmmm, what are your thoughts?” You ask the other two who are pulling off their hoodies to put on something to sleep in. You insisted so you could wash their clothes as they had gotten into a few dust bunnies in their adventuring.

“S’Cool… I really like the funny parts but… I kinda liked the romance… even though I was agreeing with the kid at the beginning of the movie… Ugh is this a kissing book? I’m not really one for the sappy stuff but this was good.” Sans pipes up as he is getting ready.

“Well… I agree with Blue obviously. No romance and really you don’t have a story. She would’ve ended up marrying that Prince down the road regardless and she would’ve been murdered by him so he could start a war. That’s a tragedy that would have left a sour taste in my mouth… and I prefer sweet honey.” You chuckle at Stretch’s comment as you begin to strip and put on your pajamas.

You are well aware of the sudden silence.

“Guys? Is this too much? Am I making you uncomfortable?” You are completely apologetic in your tone as you realize you were getting undressed in front of them.

They were doing it in front of you that you guessed that it didn’t really matter either way.

Looking at their bright faces however made you more self conscious than you had ever been in your life.

“N-NO.” Blue is the first to speak. Even though he’s saying no his wide sockets and completely blue face are saying something else.

“Please be honest with me… I should’ve asked. I’m sorry. I’ll go change in the bathroom.” You cover yourself but are immediately flagged by the bitties waving their arms.

“YOU JUST CAUGHT US OFF GUARD IS ALL.” Papyrus is finally talking to you but is avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah honey no need to get all out of sorts. Relax it’s all good.” Stretch looks like he’s calm but his flush is betraying him.

“We’re just not used to seeing someone get this comfortable with us and allowing us to see them like this.” Sans tries to explain but he is also avoiding eye contact making you a little nervous.

You are still panicking because what the hell do you do? You do at least put on your pj’s to save you from your embarrassment. You can’t help but still feel self conscious over them seeing you stripped down and it having that kind of effect.

Almost as if picking up on your self loathing Blue comes closer to you as you fidget near the edge of the bed.

“YOU COMING TO BED BEAUTIFUL?” You about snort from his boldness.

“Blue… really?” You chide him.

“IT’S THE TRUTH!” ACCEPT IT!” You’re about to deny it but the others are agreeing with him leaving you blushing.

“As you wish.” You smile at him as he lights up with glee as you quote the infamous line from Princess bride that expressed Westley’s true love.

The others seem equally fond over your answer.

You all get in under the covers and say goodnight. Snuggling up you have a few bitties deciding to curl up to you. It makes you happy knowing that these awesome little guys now have a forever home with you.

As you drift off swiftly into slumber it’s apparent that there happens to be a bitty missing. One that went missing as soon as your breathing evened out and your eyes closed.

That bitty is now standing in front of your refrigerator.

Wide sockets as if in a trance and a blue glow envelopes the door handle.

“SANS!” The bitty in question jumps startled at hearing his name.

Turning around he sees Papyrus coming around the corner into the kitchen.

“Oh, Hey pap… I…” He grins sheepishly and nervously toeing the ground.

“SANS… I KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR YOU. HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME… BUT WE HAVE SOMETHING NICE HERE. LET’S NOT RUIN IT.” Papyrus pleads.

“I-I’m sorry pap… I saw it earlier and I just wanted to have some so bad. I… I think I need some fresh air…” Sans is sweating and heavily.

“LET US OPEN A WINDOW THEN AND GET SOME SHALL WE?” Papyrus offers a hand so that Sans can use his magic to take them to a nearby window.

Together they use their magic to unbolt the window and crack it open.

“C-Can we go out? Just for a second?” Sans asks

“I DON’T SEE WHY NOT AS LONG AS WE KEEP THE WINDOW PROPPED.” Papyrus puts a wooden spoon in the slot to hold it open.

After sitting out by the ledge for a few moments… Sans starts to calm down a bit.

“FEELING BETTER?” Papyrus pats his chosen brother on the shoulder.

“Yeah, so much has happened today bro. We of all bitties got adopted and I was about to mess it all up.” Sans lowers his face into his hands.

“NO, NOT JUST YOU… WE ARE ALL A LITTLE GUILTY I’M AFRAID… BLUE AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE SHE KEEPS THE SUGAR BOWL AND STRETCH KNOWS SHE HAS A BOTTLE OF BBQ SAUCE… NOT TO MENTION WE ALL ARE MORE THAN JUST A LITTLE BIT INFATUATED WITH OUR CARETAKER ALREADY…” Papyrus nervously fidgets with his hands.

“She is something else… To think we even got a little show at the end of the day.” Sans grins

“YES! THE MOVIE WAS AMAZING!” Papyrus eyelights are shimmering with how much he enjoyed the movie.

“That’s not the show I was talking about bro… but the movie was pretty good too.” Sans sighs as Papyrus blushes finally getting what sans was referring to.

“SHE IS PRETTY. I DON’T KNOW WHY SHE FEELS IN HER SOUL THAT SHE ISN’T… SOMEONE THAT CAN LOOK AT THE FOUR OF US THE WAY SHE DOES… ABSOLUTELY STUNNING.” Papyrus is grinning warmly and staring off into the distance.

Sans knows that his brother is thinking of their new human fondly. It was easy for him to do as well… perhaps too well… maybe that’s why they were 100 percent compatible. Yet this was making it awfully hard not to fall in love and hard.

If they fell in love that was one thing… but considering that they were failures and perhaps doomed to commit a failure… it would be devastating to her if, not only they did, but she reciprocated… all that soul power… they’d be an unstoppable force.

Sans shuddered…

*BOOM*

Both brothers look up to the sky and see not a single star but a streak of light now and then.

“We better get inside before it rains.” Sans starts to sweat.

*C-Crack* *SLAM*

Both turn at the loud noises behind them… the wooden spoon broke, the splintered pieces flung away from the pressure, and the window shut tight behind it.

The booming noise of thunder reminding them that the storm was getting closer.

“Bro… what do we do now?” Sans stares at the window in disbelief… if he had a heart it probably stopped.

*BOOM*

“QUICK! TO THE FRONT PORCH BEFORE IT RAINS!” Papyrus grabs his stunned brother and makes a mad dash just as a raindrop hits the ledge.

Papyrus hoped and prayed as he dragged his poor shocked brother across the lawn foliage at breakneck speed.

They couldn’t get wet.

Not now when they found a forever home with the sweetest human of their dreams.

As they made it to the steps the heavens opened up.

The downpour drowned out all noise in the night.


	2. No One Ever Listens To Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find a chilled Sans and Papyrus outside. They seem okay... mostly... what's more concerning is that Blue wants to break a major rule with you... they all do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys the rating is probably going to go up. Completely forgot that this is based off of the movie gremlins with my own spin on things so it is a bit dark... don't know why things I write with bitties end up being dark but they do... Of course with a bit of fluff... I'm not completely evil... Unless I can write a certain scene to be less R rated but is integral to the plot. I can't promise that this will stay teen rating... ****IMPORTANT**** There is already implied killing in this chapter and for those who have never seen gremlins. Water is how they multiply and Food after midnight is what turns the cute little furball creatures into the nasty gremlins. So gather what you will from this because your boys are not saints.

You remember awaking to a loud noise in the middle of the night only to pass it off when you hear the loud thunder outside. You feel Blue jump close to you and snuggle into you from his spot.

As you lay there as dozing you hear... the doorbell?

Sitting up quickly, but in a sleepy haze, you feel Blue tumble a bit. Looking around you see Stretch at the end of the bed looking out the doorway.

You don't see Sans or Papyrus and quickly worry.

"Sans!? Pap!?" Now you're panicking when you don't hear a reply and Stretch and Blue look around wildly.

The doorbell rings again after another crack of thunder.

You get up quickly and ran to the door and peered out the window to see no one… you hear Blue and Stretch coming up behind you.

Trusting your gut you open the door to see your two shivering and quite naked missing bitties.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Quickly ushering your poor pallid bitties in… they didn't look so good.

Their bones looked like they were grainy and gathering them up they felt clammy.

"How did you guys get outside!? Where are your clothes?... did… did you get wet?" The more you felt their cold shivering bones… it felt as though indeed they had been caught in the downpour outside.

"N-NO NEED TO WORRY! OUR CLOTHES GOT DAMP AND WE HAD TO GET THEM OFF! REST ASSURED THAT WE, IN FACT, DID NOT GET WET." Papyrus tells you confidently but refuses to look you in the eye.

Looking at Sans he looks like he's about to cry… which is unusual for the bitty.

They must be traumatized. You take them into the kitchen.

"Still doesn't tell me how in the world you two got outside." You set them on the counter and grab a bottle of rubbing alcohol from your medicine drawer.

"M-my f-fault. I'm sorry. I wanted some fresh air and we got outside the window… it closed behind us… I'm so sorry…" Sans is beside himself as you dampen a rag and set to work cleaning their bones.

The other two make their way onto the counter to inspect the scene. Both are looking over Sans and Papyrus very carefully and silently.

"You guys are chilled… are you sure you didn't get soaked?" Your concern evident as you quickly wrap them up in a dish towel then fish around for your heating pad.

"M-MAYBE A LITTLE." You whip around concerned at Papyrus' admission. They couldn't get wet.

"Are you okay? Hurt? Do I need to call someone or take you somewhere?" Frantic at what to do for your little guys but scared to lose them too.

Blue is the first to raise his arms in a calming motion.

"WHAT ELSE WERE YOU LOOKING FOR?" He asks.

"T-the heating pad. It might soothe the chill they are feeling. I just… you guys aren't supposed to get wet." You fumbled.

"Honey, go get a heating pad and some clothes for them. I'm sure they only got a little wet… probably no big deal." Stretch waves you off.

"But… you weren't even supposed to get damp. It said in the care guide…" you try to make sense of the situation.

"Honey, it's a scare tactic to make sure we aren't around water period okay." He tries to ease you but it's not working. Your poor boys are still looking like they've been through hell.

"Then what does water do? It doesn't say what it does but it makes it sound like something terrible." You're about in tears.

"NOTHING LIFE THREATENING I ASSURE YOU! IT'S SOMETHING THAT WE BITTIES FIND DISCOMFORTING DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES… WE AREN'T COMFORTABLE SHARING TOO MANY DETAILS BUT THEY INVOLVE… WELL UM... REPRODUCTION…" You turn so red that you are basically a tomato. Well that shut you up.

"Now… about that heating pad?" Stretch asks and you about jump.

"Right! I think I left it in my room! I'll be right back you guys!" You quickly flee to grab the one thing you can think of to ease your poor bitties suffering. Also anything to get out of wanting to ask them awkward questions because really… water and reproduction had you puzzled.

"GUYS?" Blue looks sternly over at them

"It's fine." Sans spits out at him.

"YES...I THINK WE GOT… THE SITUATION HANDLED." Papyrus bows his head.

"You think or you know?" Stretch demands.

"Lay off! We weren't expecting a downpour or getting locked out in it!" Sans growls at him.

"We have to be sure Sans." Stretch growls back.

"EVERYONE COOL IT! A MISTAKE WAS MADE. EVEN HUMANS ARE NOT PERFECT AND WE SURE AS HECK ARE NOT." Blue commands the floor.

"HOWEVER, WE MAKE A MISTAKE… JUST ONE LITTLE MISTAKE… IT'S NOT ON US. IT'S ON HER. WE FOUND OURSELVES A HOME. LET'S NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY FROM NOW ON… YES?" Blue has a somber look cross his face as he expects an answer.

All in question nod in agreement.

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT I WON'T SLIP UP. WE ALL ARE HARD WIRED FOR IT... BUT WE NEED TO TRY. RIGHT?" Blue turns and glares at Stretch.

Stretch seems to falter bit nods along with the others… though Sans and Papyrus seem a little confused at his ire towards his brother.

"Next time boys don't use a wooden spoon or how about not going out at all." Stretch sighs.

That's when things click for Sans.

"You son of a bitch. You knew… I bet you were behind it." Sans voice is eerily low and his sockets empty voids as Papyrus stills on shock.

"SANS! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Papyrus tries to calm his brother down but it's not working.

"Bullshit Pap… he knew about the spoon that we failed to mention." Sans growls and Papyrus is gaping at Stretch.

"To be fair… I didn't know about the rain…" Stretch bows his head and Blue slaps him.

"YOUR JEALOUSY IS ATROCIOUS! WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER. WE WERE FAILURES FROM THE MOMENT WE WERE BORN… NEED I REMIND YOU ALL THAT WE WERE NEVER MEANT TO HAVE THIS!?" Blue gestures wildly at the home around them.

"APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW STRETCH AND I DO HOPE YOU MEAN IT. IF A SINGLE ONE ONE OF US MESSES UP WE CAN ALL SAY GOODBYE TO THIS. THEN SHE HAS TO PAY THE PRICE!" Blue scolds and they all look various levels of guilty… Stretch being mostly at fault.

"Look, I am sorry Sans… Pap… I got that little voice whispering saying it might be better if you two weren't here to… share the wealth? And I stupidly listened and then I panicked and instead of saying anything… I just let things happen as they did… From here on... We are a family and that I can promise." Stretch lowers himself in an apologetic slouch.

"NOT GOING TO LIE BUT I OFTEN THOUGHT IT MYSELF… SORRY." Papyrus nervously fidget in his towel.

"Same." Sans angrily cocks his head away.

"I… MAY HAVE ALSO THOUGHT SIMILARLY… BUT THE POINT NOW IS WE WORK TOGETHER." Blue puffs out his chest and the others nod in agreement.

You come back into the kitchen just as Blue finishes with "WE STICK TOGETHER AND WE HELP ONE ANOTHER FROM NOW ON." You look in wonder as the others seem to listen and take to heart his confidence and leadership.

You think you may have found your head bitty.

Coming in further you startle him a bit and he quickly amends his tight leadership with starry-eyed sweetness.

Quickly you envelope your poor cold bitties and turn on the pad.

Watching with a grin as they seem to melt in ecstasy at the comforting heat it provided.

"This should have you guys warmed up in no time. Is it helping?" You ask.

"Sweetheart this feels amazin'." Sans sounded off… but you chalked it off to the traumatizing event that took place mere moments ago.

"ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!" Papyrus snuggles in deeper.

"Let me know when you get too hot and I'll let you out so we can go to bed… until then enjoy the wonders that are a simple heating pad." You chuckle as they both start to look a bit better than when you had seen them come in from the rain. 

Later you make up a small cup of coffee, because there is no way you can sleep until everyone is safely secured.

You had already set Blue and Stretch in the living room to watch a show while you attend to your bitties in the kitchen. Setting down some fresh new garments for them to where before you brew your coffee in silence… you worked up the nerve to finally ask.

"Was there something on your mind Sans?" He opens one of his eye sockets halfway as you set down your mug.

He glances over to see his brother is out cold due to the comfort the heat gave.

"You don't have to tell me but I want you to know that you can come to me. I know I haven't exactly completely earned your trust yet as it hasn't been a full day but... I want this. Not everything is sunshine and rainbows so I'm never going to judge you okay? Same goes for all the bitties residing here." With that you lean in and give the poor worried looking bitty a smooch on top of his skull and give one to Pap for good measure… chuckling as the latter sighs.

“I’m giving you both five more minutes of heating pad awesomeness okay? Too much of a good thing can be disastrous.” You wave and head over to the others enjoying the TV in the next room.

Sans watches you leave and feels the tug of his soul wanting to go with you. He knows he is in serious need of recharging and so is Papyrus… but he can’t help but feel that this is also because he didn’t want you to leave.

It was scary to think they all were getting this attached so fast… but they were complete matches to you. The fact that Stretch was willing to listen to that unnatural instinct that they shared due to… circumstances… showed that they weren’t as fully reformed as they had thought.

He grinned.

So he hadn’t been the only one to cave to his desires tonight. So Papyrus hadn’t been lying to cheer him up earlier after all.

Water wasn’t a problem… as long as no one knew about the side effects he and the others could take care of that problem easily…

The food however… combined with water… and the love he knows he feels blooming in his soul… This was a dangerous deadly game.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU STILL WORRIED?” Papyrus opens a bleary eye socket. Of course he has been awake all this time… Papyrus barely sleeps as it is…

“More than ever bro… we could really hurt her and bad.” Sans shrugs out of the towel and heating pad to get his new clothes.

“THEN THIS IS WHY WE WILL TRY.” Papyrus beams as he stretches and gathers his clothes as well.

“You think we should tell her?” Sans shakily asks tugging on his shirt.

“GOOD HEAVENS NO!” Sans is shocked at his brother who quickly looks around then back at Sans.

“AT LEAST NOT NOW. NOT UNTIL WE KNOW FOR SURE SHE FEELS A CONNECTION TOO. I DO NOT WISH TO GO BACK TO THAT DREADFUL PLACE.” Papyrus is quick to put on his clothes and then smack a smile back on his face. He unplugs the heating pad and descends down the counter.

Sans quickly pulls on his shorts and follows after his brother that is already headed for the living room.

Following the call of your soul.

*meanwhile*

‘IDIOTS. MORONS. SELFISH DUNDERHEADS.’ Blue was in his own frame of mind as you went for coffee. Blue didn’t like thinking like this but thanks to his odd coming into the world he finds himself feeling this way sometimes. It goes against what his main purpose was supposed to be and he hates it.

As if reading his thoughts Stretch sent him a pleading look. Blue realized he must have been scowling again… he needed to work on that. Baby blues were always happy and positive. Guess that’s why he wasn’t your typical baby blue… he knew how to act like one sure… but when it came to being one on a full time basis… This was going to be hard.

“ENOUGH. YOU ALREADY DID IT. THEY SEEMED TO ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY BUT YOU HAD BEST HAVE MEANT IT.” Blue glowered at his chosen brother.

“I only wanted what was best for us.” Stretch tried to explain only to fizzle at the withering look he was given.

“SHARING IS CARING IN THE MINDSET OF OTHERS… YOU WOULD DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT.” Blue snapped and Stretch flinched. Stretch knew it had been awhile since he had been scolded by his brother. Normally Blue let him do whatever it was he wanted as long as he behaved in front of the humans and their monitors.

Stretch always was made to seem like the calm cool figure head but was puppeted by Blue. Blue told him an outcome he expected and Stretch achieved it. They just hadn’t been expecting to be adopted along with another set of bitties.

Though during the play session Blue seemed quite taken with you. Stretch saw his eyes light up into hearts when you seated yourself into the play area. So stricken with worry you hadn’t even noticed Blue climbing into your lap… you didn’t even notice him join his brother or the cues given to help ease your anxiety.

“Do you really care about her so much already?” Stretch almost whispers but Blue hears him loud and clear.

“SHE IS OUR COMPLETE MATCH. YOU CARE AS MUCH AS I.” That was all Blue was going to say about this. He knew that Stretch likes you too as well as the other two.

How much he didn’t know. Which could have been terrifying had Sans and Papyrus not been capable bitties and not done what they had to having been exposed to water.

What ensures that Blue gets his happily ever after is, begrudgingly, letting everyone have a piece of the pie it seems. He was going to have to suck it up and get over his issues on sharing… believe him… he has them. Making sure that everyone also gets over themselves and plays nice from now on because the rewards will be worth it.

AND AVOID THEIR FORBIDDEN FOOD AT ALL COST.

Blue knew he was smitten with you already and that wasn’t going to change. He’d avoid water and the perils of the forbidden food… as tempting as it still is… to be your mate.

He might have to share you down the road but Blue was going to be the one you came to if there was a problem. He hoped he got his point across earlier in his continued pep talk when he heard you enter the kitchen after finding the heating pad.

You appear around the corner and he has his baby blue smile back on his face. Glancing over at Stretch to make sure he’s behaving only to be relieved that he is kicked back and acting like he should.

“Hey Blue, anything good on?” You ask him sitting on the couch beside him. That wasn’t going to do for him.

Blue immediately stands and crawls into your lap and snuggles.

“YES! KITCHEN NIGHTMARES IS ON! I LIKE THIS GORDON RAMSAY GUY.” Blue had been half paying attention to it knowing you would ask.

As for you…

“I don’t know… I don’t think I’d ever want to eat out again if I watched this show.” You shudder and both bitties snicker at you.

“Not everyone is terrible honey.” Stretch tries to comfort you.

“I don’t know… have you met humans? Lazy, selfish, and uncaring individuals make up a lot of us I’m afraid. Don’t want to eat in a place that might have one or more of those. Might get food poisoning.” You blanch at the thought.

“FOOD POISONING?” Blue is looking up at you worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ve gotten it before but nothing that I’ve had to go to the hospital for… just felt like I’d rather be dead though.” Blue and Stretch are both giving you highly concerned looks that have you blushing.

“It was a joke guys. All seriousness I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.” You try to downplay it but you weren’t successful as Blue crawls up tucks himself up under your chin. Stretch comes down from his sprawled perch on the top of the couch to curl up into your neck.

“You guys do know I got better right? I mean obviously I couldn’t be out in public with a serious case of food poisoning.” You chuckle knowing they probably didn’t even know what the symptoms were for it. They seem to ease up in their worry but hey this has been one heck of a night to worry right?

It seemed like mass chaos with the bitties having full reign to do as they pleased without some order.

Which led to your decision.

When you saw Papyrus and Sans come in from the kitchen you decided to name your head bitty. Along with some ground rules, which should be followed anyway but never could be to careful.

Papyrus and Sans crawl up into your lap in an attempt to snuggle but you halt them by carefully getting Blue and Stretch down from their spots.

“Okay boys, I think it’s time for a family meeting before we go to bed okay?” You ask at the four bitties gathered in your lap.

Each look worriedly around like this was going to be the end.

“No, don’t panic please. I’m not returning you or anything extreme. I’m worried about you guys and I don’t want another close call like tonight.” You say and you gesture to the coffee table so that they can have better ground with you and you feel this can be taken seriously.

As they all make it there and gaze at you they seem in awe as you lower yourself to the ground so you can sit and be more eye level with them. You don’t want them intimidated even more than they already are.

“I want to start off by naming a head bitty like our guide said to. Someone that I think is responsible enough to keep to the rules and help us all stay in them… and I think Blue has demonstrated a true willingness to be that bitty.” You point to Blue and the others look at him and back at you.

“Do any of you disagree with this decision?” You ask and they look amongst themselves and all shake their head.

You grin in relief. So they were in agreement that Blue was a good choice for a leader.

Blue seems to take this new responsibility with pride as he stands proudly before you.

“AS YOU WISH!” He says with a smirk as he puffs his chest out further. Again in reference to the I Love You from Princess Bride… very clever little bean.

The others seem to also have taken notice and are grinning smugly at your lack of rebuttal.

“Great! Now I want you guys to stick to your rules. I know you said that there may be some leniency but I would rather not chance you guys ever being taken from me. If I have to… I can remove all problem foods…” You look worriedly at the kitchen… there were some foods that you didn’t really wanted to relinquish but if you had too…

“THAT WON’T BE NECESSARY.” Blue gazes up at you with a very lurid look.

“Yeah honey. You’re worth more than any bbq sauce.” Stretch winks at you.

“Or mustard…” Sans blushes and smiles weakly.

“OR ANY SUGARY TREAT AND RAW MEAT COULD EVER SATISFY.” Papyrus cheers with a rosy tinge to his cheeks.

You’re pretty sure you’re blushing from the way these boys seem to be fawning over you.

“Alright then. Together forever.” You smile as bring down your palm and they all place theirs in it. Each bitty saying “Together Forever” in agreement.

You got a sudden chill.

Looking over at the rain fogged window… you could’ve sworn that you felt that you were being watched.

Shrugging it off you offer to carry your companions to bed and get prepared to snuggled into a well rested nights sleep.

 

After a month’s time you’ve built a routine. Anything asked of your bitties often got you the reply "As you wish" which left you grinning like an idiot at times… mostly your routine consisted of...

Waking up to see that Blue and Papyrus are already trying to start making breakfast for you. It ends up being a mess but it makes you smile every time.

As you settle down, and make their appropriate plates of food, the three of you eat and then clean up said mess as the other two awaken.

Giving you enough time to make them a plate before you excuse yourself to take a shower. Blue follows you and reads you off your to do list that you made as you get ready for the day. Expertly dodging any water that might come his way… You have already scolded him about this but he will not relent on helping you getting ready.

As you get dressed you can tell that the first night must have been a fluke as Blue doesn’t really bat an eye and goes about helping you.

That is until you notice they he flushes blue whenever you turn around… you caught him in your mirror eyeing you and quite appreciatively.

He did call you beautiful.

Platonic… Y/N Platonic…

You’ve seen them naked when giving them their rubbing alcohol baths… nothing there. So why is Blue the more persistent one when it comes to your loving attention?

Besides wasn’t water something that was used for reproduction?

Why were you still thinking about this?

They are your bitties. You agreed to think of them as nothing more than your friends and companions.

Blue wasn’t the only one that seemed to like you this way though… which is why your thoughts were dwelling on it.

You’ve noticed how Papyrus will talk to you and mention something about love in a less than platonic way… in regards to you. However it’s during a cooking session or one of his ramblings that you have to ask him again… and he will quickly rephrase it in hopes you don’t notice.

But you do.

Sans will sleep on you in every opportunity he gets and typically on your chest. At first you were thinking it’s because it’s a faster way to recharge his soul… nope… he’s a YOUR chest guy… your chest could be flat or bigger than the himalayan peaks and he’d be all over it. Why? It’s your chest. You’ve noticed him slightly graze his ribs at times while lounging there and Blue will kick him off when he does.

Makes you wonder if he had been doing something inappropriate.

Stretch… he hoards your underwear. Claims it’s because they are a softer fabric and likes their feel as a makeshift napping bed… but the fact you don’t know where he takes them is what is bothering you. You just know because you’ve caught him in your drawer after the seventh pair of good panties vanished.

They all ask for goodnight kisses now… ever since you had given Sans and Papyrus that little smooch in the kitchen to ease them after their experience outside… Word got around… now everyone gets kisses… you’ve just had to narrow it down to goodnight kisses because they would expect it just about every time you turned around.

Anyways… where were you? Yes routine… not on your more romantically inclined skeletons...

Blue follows you to your drawing table for work and watches your craft. Drawing layouts and blueprints and periodically the others will join you but none stay as long as Blue.

He follows you everywhere… Unless a commotion is stirred up by the others that he needs to attend to as head bitty… and he does not look amused to be taken from your side.

After work is done the others typically take up the majority of your time with other activities. Blue and Papyrus try to work on your social anxiety by encouraging you to go places but if it fails… Stretch and Sans are quick to tell them to back off and save it for another day. Should it succeed then all your bitties are in tow and it’s baby steps.

Like the shoes you need to return… You tried… Lord help you… you tried… you got to the counter and blanked. The line of angry people behind you and the irate clerk was getting frustrated by the hold up…

Blue came to your rescue first by holding up the receipt from the bag. Papyrus then explaining the situation with Blue as Sans and Stretch flanked each ear of yours and whispered quiet soothing things to distract you.

To your surprise the clerk looked over the receipt and the shoes and scanned them out and handed Blue the money from the transaction. Papyrus thanked the lady for her hard work making her blush as Blue put the money in your purse and Sans and Stretch told you it was okay to walk away.

Blue and Papyrus told you they were proud of the effort you had done… even though they had done it for you.

Stretch and Sans were knocking out your self loathing thoughts before you could start by saying it was okay. Not many people got that far, especially under pressure.

They were an awesome team for you.

Thanking them profusely for their help… seeing it in action once again reminded you why you chose them in the first place.

It was like they knew you… your habits… like they were made specifically for you.

 

Back at home it was just about time for supper when the doorbell rang.

“Odd… who could that be?” You get up leaving each bitty to his plate.

Answering the doorbell you are met with your elderly neighbor Hank Everly. He was always sweet and kind to you since before you had moved in next door. The boys had never ventured outside, save for that one night, so they couldn’t have bothered him…

“Hello my dear, Sorry to bother you so late in the day but I’m looking for my Mittens… You haven’t seen her? Have you?” He asked and you see he’s clutching some flyers with a picture of a familiar grey feline with white paws.

“No, I haven’t. When did she go missing?” Normally she would stop by your window as you were drawing but now that you thought about it… you haven’t seen her familiar shadow.

“About a few nights ago… I let her out and she just hasn’t come back. I’ve asked around at all her other haunts and I know she sometimes likes to come to your place… but if even you haven’t seen her…” The poor man looks crestfallen. Who wouldn’t be? That cat was practically his child.

“I’m hoping she’s learned her lesson and steered clear from the Penders Dog.” Shuddering you remembered that she almost lost her tail due to that. Honestly couldn’t blame the Penders for having a cat saunter in that couldn’t read “beware of dog” signs. That Doberman Chauncy would attack anything that wasn’t a Pender family member. 

“I haven’t seen her but that could be because I’ve been focused on my newly adopted bitties and I just haven’t paid attention. She could’ve been nearby and I wasn’t focused. I’ll ask my bitties to keep an eye out if they’re near the windows for her. Can I have one of your flyers to give them so they can help keep watch?” Hank looks like that’s the best news he’s heard all day and happily hands over a flyer.

“Thank you! Please if you so much as see a tail or her shadow nearby… please let me know.” Hank gratefully bids you farewell.

As you shut the door behind you… you look at the flyer.

A lazy mittens enjoying a sunbeam… That’s what she did best was trying to find her next best place for the best sun. A fat and happy cat and an owner that was proud to talk about her with anyone that would listen.

Hank was one of the people you got along well with despite your anxiety because of his sweet demeanor. Very calm and soft spoken man… hardly intimidating especially with his little clip on bow tie.

You could only imagine how worried Hank must be having lost such an important part of his life. As you reach the kitchen… your worry must be evident because Blue looks ready to do battle.

“WHO WAS THAT AT THE DOOR? IF YOU NEEDED ME TO COME WITH YOU TO HANDLE IT…” He was starting up and you didn’t need him to finish so you raise a hand for him to cool it.

“No Blue, I told you about that sweet Mr. Everly that’s a neighbor of mine right?” You had told them a bit about your street and who were and weren’t good neighbors and who were people they could trust if something were to happen in case of emergency… Mr. Everly was at the top of that list.

They all nodded slowly in agreement. Hell, when haven't you gushed about what that man has done for you?

“His poor cat has gone missing.” You lay the flyer down on the table and they all get up to inspect it.

“So, What’s with the flyer?” Stretch asks you.

“I asked him for one because I know what Mittens looks like but you guys don’t. I told him that if you guys were to spot her that I’d call him and let him know.” At first they all seem a little off put by this which has you a little bewildered.

You were expecting your little heroes to ease your worries. Maybe even a little 'as you wish' but not the scrutiny in their gaze.

“BUT THIS IS A CAT IS IT NOT? IS IT NOT SAFE OUTSIDE FOR CATS?” Papyrus asks you leaving you a little miffed.

“He does let his cat out because this is technically a safe neighborhood but it hasn’t been home in days Papyrus. You know for food and water?” You try to encourage them into thinking for concern for the animal.

“Probably getting food elsewhere if it hasn’t come back… probably better than what it was previously.” Sans shrugs with Stretch grunting in approval leaving you with your mouth agape.

“OR HAS FOUND A MATE IN WHICH IT WILL BE GONE FOR THE TIME BEING.” Blue looks over the flyer thoroughly.

“Guys, Mittens has been fixed so she’s not looking for a mate. She’s been known to get food from other houses but she always comes back to Hank. Hank rescued her and loves her like she’s his own child.” You know your mad because they all have effectively clammed up.

“I’m not asking you to do this for Hank but I care about mittens too. She likes the window in my drawing room so please… keep an eye out for me at least.” You sound disappointed now and it’s hard not to because of their lack of caring… you know that they don’t know mittens like you do or Hank but this still rubs you wrong that they decided to see why they should even bother putting any effort.

Suddenly you aren’t so hungry and leave the kitchen with your thoughts.

Had this been them you’d have been devastated… did they not see it like this? Is this because they are sentient beings that are often talked down to like cats and dogs that they acted this way?

As you curl up with your front facing the back of the couch… so many things plague you on what could’ve happened to the poor cat.

“Y/N…” It’s Blue. You can hear the others shuffle around nearby as well.

“THIS ISN’T JUST ABOUT THE CAT IS IT?” Blue asks you.

“I ask you guys to keep an eye out as a favor to a really nice neighbor for his beloved pet… and you treat it like you can’t be bothered with it… Hank helped me get this place and my job you know? If it wasn’t for a nice guy like him… I don’t know where I’d be right now… or where you guys would be because I certainly wouldn’t be in the position to have bitties… Mittens is a big part of his life and I understand that more than ever… because I have you guys… I’m not saying you’re pets but if you guys were to go missing… I’d want Hank at least looking out a window to see if he sees you… and if Mittens were a sentient being I’d be expecting her to do the same for you guys.”

“SO THIS IS ABOUT FEELING THAT YOU OWE MR. EVERLY?” Papyrus asks confused.

“Guys why are you being analytical about this!? That poor sweet old man down the street has nothing but a cat for family and you guys are trying to make this about me owing him? NO! Mittens was a cool feline that I often played with and I feel sad that she’s gone. I feel bad for Hank who loves that cat dearly and as a nice respecting person I want to help them! Not just because he’s done all those things for me but because it’s the nice thing to do generally.” You have since whipped around from the couch to glower at the bitties near it.

“Sorry Darlin’ we got a little jealous…” Stretch scratches the back of his head.

“What?” You are dumbfounded.

“WE WANT TO PROVIDE FOR YOU… HEARING ALL THE GREAT THINGS THIS HANK HAD DONE FOR YOU WAS… KICKING US BELOW THE BELT…” Papyrus bows his head in shame.

“We were tryin’ to beat around the bush to see if you’d admit feelings for him but this is the first time you told us that he was old… we were thinking he was younger… and eligible…” Sans toes his foot on the ground with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Does not compute was entering your mind when Blue stepped forward.

“WE WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU.” He says stone faced and you about panic… you’ve garnered for awhile and pieced together the clues but hearing it was another thing…

This was an absolute no.

“B-But…” The rules were a solid no on anything more than platonic.

“IT’S OKAY. I KNOW WHY THE RULES ARE THE WAY THEY ARE AND AS LONG AS WE KEEP TO THE OTHER ONES… THIS ONE WILL BE OKAY TO BREAK…” Blue tries to calm you.

“How so?” You demand an explanation seeing as they haven’t provided any for anything else.

“You know that charging souls and soul power and how special training requires the adopter to be with the bitty at the time of training?” Stretch asks you and you nod… it was like charging a battery only the battery was the bitty and the charger was your soul.

“Special training requires the adopter so that the bitty gets acquainted and familiar with the soul power and energy that the adopter can potentially expend. After some time together they can estimate the abilities the bitty can do for that person and by strengthening their bond they can only go further. That’s because the stronger the bond the stronger the bitty.” Sans tells you and that’s when it hits you how strong they would become if the bond was forged in love.

“LOVE IS AMBROSIA TO US… WHETHER IT BE FAMILIAL OR FRIENDSHIP! OUR SOUL DEPENDS ON IT AND TAKES IT IN DAILY FOR ITS OWN RESOURCES AND ENERGY. IF WE HAVEN’T FOUND OUR TRUE HOME… WE HAVE TO EAT AND BE AROUND A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT HUMANS TO GET SOME SPARE ENERGY.” Papyrus explains.

“TRUE LOVE HOWEVER… IS SOMETHING SO HIGHLY ADDICTIVE THAT I CAN’T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE… ONLY YOU. I WOULD BE HONORED TO NOT ONLY BE THE HEAD BITTY BUT YOUR MAIN MATE.” Blue comes forward and so do the others.

“I think I speak for the rest of us that we are also wanting to be with you romantically but I think Blue has every right to be your main man.” Stretch offers in defense for his brother.

“WE AGREED TO ANNOUNCE A POLY RELATIONSHIP DID WE NOT?” Papyrus looks over at Stretch who nods shamefully.

“Yeah bro, but we agreed that Blue would take care of matters like the head of the family just like the head bitty.” Sans comes up and pats Pap on the shoulder.

This was something in a dream… how is it that you were talking about a missing cat… getting angry that none of them seemed interested in finding said cat… then finding out it’s because they were jealous of your neighbor and then decide to lay out all their cards on the table so nothing else gets misconstrued?

“Guys… I love you but you know the rules right? You can get taken away if I break a single one of them… technically you guys should’ve been taken from me since the first night.” You sniffed and you could tell they were resisting the urge to cuddle you.

“TECHNICALLY NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN UNLESS THE OTHER RULES GET BROKEN AFTERWARDS. WE HAVE ALL BEEN CAUTIOUS AND WE BELIEVE THE REWARDS IN HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU WILL BE FAR MORE GRATIFYING THAN ANYTHING ELSE ANOTHER RULE COULD BE BROKEN FOR.” Blue attempts to ease you.

“Is there any questions? Anything that you want to ask that might be holding you back from agreeing?” Stretch asks you imploringly.

“How do you guys know you love me? How is this not some test of strength and willpower? Is this love your asking for sexual?” You can’t help the stream of questions that pour out of your mouth.

“WE ARE SENTIENT BEINGS ARE WE NOT? WE THINK AND WE FEEL… AND WE KNOW HOW WE FEEL ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE NOT BEING TESTED BECAUSE WE DON’T WANT TO BE TAKEN FROM YOU… SO WE WOULD NEVER OPENLY PUT YOU IN A SITUATION FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. AS FAR AS SEXUAL… YES. WE WANT TO BE YOUR MATES." Blue lays it all out before you expectantly.

"Isn't this all a little too soon to be considered love?" You whimper looking at them all.

"WE KNOW WHAT WE WANT." Papyrus stands firmly beside Blue.

"We've asked ourselves repeatedly." Stretch steps forward.

"Thing is… we kept getting the same answers." San shrugs as he takes a step beside his brother.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?" Blue asks you confidently.

"I guess… right now… would be more time to think on your proposal." You quiver at the situation before you. You liked the attentiveness they've shown you and, not going to lie, their interest in you has been a boost in your confidence.

"AS YOU WISH." Blue smiled warmly at you as did the others. Now that they were relaxing you noticed that they were tense at the thought of your rejection.

"Now… can you guys at least keep a lookout for mittens?" You plead.

They all look stunned then varying levels of sheepish.

"WELL?" Blue asks the others.

You get a chorus of "As you wish" that makes you blush.

"Again… sorry… we didn't like it when you brought Mr. Everly up… thinking he was competition." Stretch shyly looks up at you.

"YES… IN RETROSPECT WE COULD'VE HANDLED THAT BETTER…" Papyrus nervously fidgets with his hands.

"Yeah… we do feel bad about Mittens… but we felt Hank was using this as a pity play for your affections." Sans brought his hood up over his head to help hide his shame it seemed.

"WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO KEEP VIGIL FOR MITTENS." Blue gives you that silly grin that lets you know it's not for show.

This was a lot for you. Your bitties wanted to further their relationship with you… Something you were quite sure wasn't allowed… even though they were trying to ease your mind about it.

Your guide did say that it created a problem… one that people didn’t seem to realize it caused.

It was worrying you and they hadn’t been in the room to hear that bit of information.

Perhaps you should look into it a bit more… however if you do… will people get suspicious and take them?

You dismiss yourself to take a bath as they settle down for the night… Blue just outside the door should you need him…

He is very clingy.

A nice long soak to clear your head and relax. You're even going to treat yourself to a bath bomb. You set out a pack you had gotten as a present in bulk on the sink edge as you wait as the tub fills.

You liked the fizzing sensation so you decided to fill the tub and get in before dropping a nice peach tea smelling one.

Having blurred glass in your windows for privacy you still have blinds just to be safe… however… you see a familiar looking tiny blue hoodie blurred between the blinds… and a red scarf...

“Sans?... Pap?” You ask raising up a bit thinking your bitties had gotten outside again. As if it was a figment of your imagination it was gone.

“DID YOU NEED SOMETHING?” Blue startles you with how quick he is to enter and peer into the bath.

“Jesus! Blue! You need to be more careful! I could’ve… splashed…” You look to see that his sockets are wide and fearful.

He’s gazing at the bubbling and fizzing water you are immersed in.

“OUT. GET OUT. NOT SAFE! GET OUT OF THE TUB NOW!!!” Blue starts screaming in panic and alerting the others into the bathroom.

Papyrus and Stretch are quickly below Blue trying to calm the bitty and gather what is sending him into this panic.

Sans, seeing that Blue’s wanting and trying to get you out of the tub, teleports to the sink to see what’s up and accidentally knocks the other bombs into the tub. Sans seeing this instantly tries to help the others pull Blue back.

This causes a huge splash and a raging bubbling fizzy mess that is the tub. It unfortunately gets in your eyes causing you to yelp and you tumble out of the tub. You hear your bitties shriek and your blood runs cold.

Desperate tears and rubbing at your eyes to see what has happened to your bitties.

Finally able to focus they are in a puddle of bath water and fizz. Crouching they seem to be in agony and clutching at their bones.

That’s when you see that the bubbling and fizz surrounding them is coming off their very bones. You scoop them up and try to get them to someplace dry. Setting them down on a towel you notice a large calcified lump forming on each bitty and it’s throbbing.

Then the lumps detach and fly off the bitties and your boys collapsed in exhaustion. After making sure you are wrapped and not damp you gather your boys and cuddle them into warm inviting arms.

Cooing gentle words hoping to ease their pain.

Then the big ossified masses began to move and hum.

Blue is the first to snap out of his pain to cry out to the others. The others respond by trying to get out of your grip desperately.

Leaving you bewildered as they approach the now humming balls of moving bone… It surprises you that Papyrus is the first to strike with a bone attack… Only for you to shriek as a skeletal hand comes through the lump and blocks it.

“Crap.” Was the only thing you heard, and from Sans, as you watched in horror as these balls of bone seemingly hatched an identical group of four like yours.

The Papy that blocked your Papyrus was… stoic and lumbering as he raised himself to full height.

A Sansy took a look around the room with narrowed sockets… however when they landed on you his smirk unnerved you.

Then a lil’ bro started to laugh at the sight. “Well isn’t this a fine sight ta see. Havin’ such an angel grace my sockets fer my birth. Tell me angel… ya here ta show me paradise?” His condescending tone made your bitties bristel if they already weren’t on edge.

“YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY.” You look at Blue to see if he came to your defense only to see… he’s in shock… and his mouth agape.

Those words came from a baby blue with a deep scowl on his face prying himself from the rest of the bone matter.

Every single one of them down to the phalanges were identical to your boys… only these guys had an aura of bad attitude.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT MY DEAREST Y/N?” The Baby Blue’s warm smile cast on you made you shudder under its weight. His group of bitties also gave you their warmest yet eeriest of smiles. 

They were just born before your very eyes… how could he possibly know your name? Already full grown after mere moments? Practically exact replicas of your boys?

“This is why we can’t get wet.” Sans looked downcast.

“We make new copies of us… with our memories… almost like a clone.” Stretch growls at his replica smirking right at him.

“I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WERE GOING THROUGH A SIMILAR FATE... THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO GET YOU OUT OF THE TUB… THIS IS MY FAULT.” Blue looked up at you apologetically.

Now that you think about it… the way their bones had bubbled and fizzed into expansive masses… that probably looked like what was happening to you. You probably should’ve told him that’s what you had planned on doing so he wouldn’t have been surprised.

When you reach a hand out towards the closer of the clones… the Sansy one... however he snaps at your hand.

“WITH EACH SO CALLED GENERATION… WE GET PROGRESSIVELY FAR MORE AGGRESSIVE…” Papyrus frowns at the Sansys behaviour.

You hear a sickening smack of bone and you all look to see that the baby blue has attacked the Sansy. He’s got a nice little scar now oozing over his socket. The Papy growls at the Baby Blue but no one does anything to really stop him.

This hurts you to see this… technically they are your bitties just like the others.

“Stop! Everyone calm down now.” Hard to be intimidating when all you have is a towel wrapped around you.

"That really wasn't necessary!" You scold the rough Baby Blue who merely scoffs. Turning your attention to the injured Sansy…

"Are you okay?" You know he's not… he's been humiliated and hurt but to your surprise he takes it in stride and nods.

“Now, I guess to save on confusion sake… I guess you guys need names.” You reach out again to pick up the poor Sansy and to your surprise he lets you hold him.

You gently wipe away at his wound and look to your boys at what should be done.

“HE WILL NEED TO EAT SO HE CAN HEAL PROPERLY.” Papyrus tells you after you get a bandaid to help stop the oozing.

“I’m an edgy kinda guy Sweetheart so I can take it.” The Sansy throws his best leer at you. In all honesty… he didn't flinch from being hit.

It was very worrying.

“Okay so… would you like to be called Edgy?” You ask him and he seems to contemplate it.

“Nah, seems more of my type than my name. If that little dimwit down there is called Blue then I think I wanna be called Red.” He glowers at your head bitty.

Blue and the others are tense and you can feel it and their worry… tied up with the obvious aggression that is rolling off these new guys in waves.

“DON’T BE RUDE.” It’s the first time you hear the Papy speak and its to scold Red… his brother set.

“Sorry there Boss.” He sends a cheeky smirk to the stoic behemoth of bitties.

“Boss? Is that what you would like to be called?” You ask the Papy and he shakes his head no.

“Boss is more of a type to him as well…” Red shrugs but is lounging in your palm.

“EDGE.” You hear the quiet Papy speak up once more. Very unusual for a Papy that typically loves to have banter.

“So you would like to have the name Edge?” He nods in agreement but nothing is said further.

“And Darlin’ you can call me whatever you want… just as long as yer goin’ ta be singin’ it ta the stars.” The lil’ bro is talking again… you can tell the others want to shut him up.

Even Red is rolling his eyelights in his sockets… safely in your palm.

"CAN IT MONGREL. WE ARE IN HER PRESENCE." The snide Baby Blue is quick to growl at the chuckling lil' bro. Everyone is quick to shudder in his ire considering what he is capable of.

"N-NO NEED FOR MORE VIOLENCE." Blue steps forward and all of a sudden… the lil' bro isn't all fun and games any more.

"Ya know what runt? I like a little mistreatment… I think I am a Mutt…" He sneers at Blue which honestly startles you. You've never seen a lil' bro be mean to a baby blue.

"That's not very kind to him or yourself." You try to rationalize but he merely smirks.

"kay then, ya wanna proper name fer tha dog. Then I guess I don't mind bein' called Russ." He snickered.

"That is if'n a course the little blueberry don't mind." Now he's just purposely making jabs and it's making the others stand beside Blue… they are ready to throw down.

"HA! GOOD ONE BROTHER! IF HE'S A BLUEBERRY THEN I'M A BLACKBERRY. I'M AN AWFUL LOT OF TART FOR A LITTLE BIT OF SWEET MY DEAR… BUT FOR YOU I THINK YOU'LL FIND ME VERY ACCOMMODATING… CALL ME BLACK." The Baby Blue that seems to be the leader of this rag tag group makes his way to you and bows.

Everyone is silent at first and nobody makes a move. This bitty feels like a ticking time bomb.

"Well, Black, Thank you for the introduction but I do believe further explanation is in order…" As you look to Blue and the others Black quickly stands eagerly.

"BUT OF COURSE! I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DISCUSS…" Black is once again attempting to be in the limelight but you hesitantly cut him off.

"Sorry Black… but with them." You gesture to the original four. You set a grumpy Red back with his group.

Black seems shocked and raises his posture almost defensively. Taking note of his change in demeanor you are quick to follow up.

"I mean it's been quite an eventful evening for us all… I'd like to at least get dressed as I'm sure you all would like to as well…" They look down and realize that they weren't exactly born with clothes. They don't really seem to care as they smirk at your towel clad form.

"How about I get you some clothes and you guys think about something to eat okay?" You smile and they fidget and blush under your friendly gaze. There we go something that did make them nervous… genuine kindness.

You and your boys tense for a response as Black and the others looked amongst each other.

Then what Black did disturbed you more than anything he had done up until this point.

With pinpoint precision he looked up at you in perfect mimicry of Blue. The smile, demeanor, and overall posture. Even the way his bright blue eyes shone… had Blue not been near you… you could’ve sworn that this was him... 

"AS YOU WISH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Now you got two Sansys, Papys, Lil' Bros, and Baby Blues... Wonder what's going to happen to change that? I know it's a bit early, and some of you may change your minds with upcoming chapters, Which Bitty is your favorite?


	3. A Tough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of bickering and jostling for your mind to handle and the night is stI'll not done yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more gremlins! Soon... Soon... you'll have them be their true selves but we got to go through another few steps with them.

Black still gazed up at you as innocently as your Blue. Leaving you a bit out of sorts but...

Thankfully you knew which one was Blue due to the whole scene that had played out and plus Black was naked. So were the other aggressive bitties.

Offering them clothes, even though they didn’t seem to care, did in a way seem to appease their mood at least.

You were wondering how you could give Black some Sansy clothes and Red the Baby Blue since Black was going to throw you off it seems.

Ushering everyone into the bedroom you decided to save everyone from a blow up to let them pick their own attire from what you had.

Sure enough they picked the same outfits as your boys… because they are your boys… only borderline feral in terms of attitude. They didn’t bother getting dressed when you did… of course they wanted to watch… Perverts the lot of them.

As you told them to finish getting dressed you’d have the others show them around… not really necessary seeing as they had full memory of the place. Just that it earned you enough time for a distraction.

Meanwhile you snuck off with Blue to make snacks and a game plan.

No sooner are you in the kitchen however.

“HIDE ALL THE FORBIDDEN STUFF. THEY CANNOT BE TRUSTED.” Blue is shaking and is a complete mess.

“Blue come on now… that would mean you don’t trust yourself.” You try to have at least some faith in the new guys.

“Y/N… I DON’T. THE ONLY THING THAT IS KEEPING ME FROM UPENDING THAT SUGAR BOWL IS THE FACT THAT I WANT DESPERATELY TO BE YOUR MATE. I CAN’T HAVE BOTH.” Awww sweet but at the same time it’s just as concerning… especially since a little bit of water made near perfect clones of them.

“AND HONESTLY WE’RE LUCKY WE ONLY GOT SPLASHED… HAD WE GOT SUBMERGED… WE WOULD HAVE PRODUCED MORE…” Blue looked so pale as he explained and it made your heart nearly stop.

“More? Just how many are we talking about Blue?” You know your voice is wavering not really wanting to know the answer.

“YOU DON’T WANT TO KNOW. OUR PRIORITIES RIGHT NOW IS MAKING SURE THAT THEY DON’T EAT THE WRONG THINGS.” Blue grumbles.

“Well if you are so dead set on… making me your mate… then wouldn’t Black be as well?” You ask and Blue scoffs. You thought they'd at least have the same mindset about it.

“YES, BUT HE WON’T CARE HOW. IF HE EATS SUGAR… IF YOU THINK HE’S ON EDGE AND TEMPERAMENTAL NOW… THEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE IN FOR SHOULD HE GET INTO THE SUGAR BOWL.” Blue's stern gaze has you gulp. So… a very dominance driven bitty with no one to please but himself… and it'll only get worse if he eats sugar.

"How bad?" You try to ask and he shakes his head.

"I'D RATHER YOU NEVER FIND OUT." He looks at you worriedly and it kinda clicks with you. Blue would also get more aggressive if he ate sugar.

He just doesn't want you to know he can ever be like that. Blue wants to be your head bitty and your main mate… he doesn't want you to get hurt.

So he and the others have been beating themselves up over their own temptations… however you were just too good to resist it seems.

You were blushing and that's why Blue was giving you a curious look as he helped you lock away certain items in the cabinet.

Instead of voicing anything you merely kissed the poor bitty on the top of his skull. Blue is now his namesake from your sudden affection but his goofy grin tells you he didn't mind… not one bit.

"AHEM. AM I INTERRUPTING?" You nearly shout as you hear the gruffer voice of Black from the kitchen entryway. 

You're shocked to see him standing there angrily with… Stretch? Clinging to him and apparently had been dragged the whole way there.

"Sorry honey… he noticed you were gone and stormed off… tried to get him back." Yep Stretch and not to far behind him Russ is ambling up chuckling at the sight.

Then you realise the other big problem this creates having just shown affection to Blue but not Black. Black, in a roundabout aggressive way, is Blue. He has Blues memories, wants, and desires.

Then he too wants to be the head bitty and your main mate. It's just hard to see him being the same after his rough display… perhaps he has developed a new personality that sets him far apart than your Blue.

But… the problem now is… he's your Black. 

How can you diffuse this obvious competition for your favor and keep them all happy? 

Stars knows… you say anything about this to anyone outside then you can say goodbye to all of them.

"Hey Black, did you want to help me with snacks for everyone?" His glare lightens and he almost has that goofy grin Blue gets around you. He quickly shakes a confused Stretch off of him and makes a mad dash for the counter as you begin prepping by setting up for food.

You hope that by including the jealous skeleton you can warm him up to the dynamic you and the boys had achieved.

Black wastes no time scaling your counter to get to the top. In fact his speed and strength in doing so are quite impressive. Blue still needs a helping hand at times.

Speaking of, Blue is a little terse from the inclusion of Black. Seems like you are going to be dealing with a lot of jealousy now.

"WILL I BE GETTING SOMETHING SWEET?" Black looks around mischievously.

"Well a natural sweet perhaps maybe but no sugary stuff." You are going to be stern with him after all he knows why he can't have it.

He smirked up at you and presents the top of his skull. Tapping it for good measure as he speaks…

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT FOOD MY DEAR." That sly little fox. He wants a kiss too.

You look back at the entryway to see that Russ and Stretch seem to be too busy staring each other down to notice.

Blue looks at you imploringly not to but this seemed unfair as all your boys got kisses. Now you've got double the boys… they shouldn't be deprived of your attention because of poor circumstances.

You lean forward and give Black a kiss on his skull. The bitty looks on cloud nine afterwards… but his heart shaped blue eye lights were hungry for more.

Blue coughed making Black aware of the present situation. Yet even though you see the realization cross his features… he doesn't budge… perhaps for a chance at more.

You are aware that several others have joined you on the counter. Stretch and Russ seemed to have gotten over their spat to see what was going on.

It was still hard to tell them apart. The only one you knew you could tell by looking at was Red… and that's because of the bandage covering his now scarred face.

Russ slouches a little more than Stretch and will talk your ear off if you let him. Also Russ loathes Blue. Will do the exact opposite of anything Blue asks of him you’ve noticed.

Which is odd. Black is a copy of Blue and Russ seems to care for and listens to Black. That's his brother set original so why does he hate Blue?

Lil bros look after all baby blues irregardless of being a set pair or not.

Russ smirks over at his brother trying to tempt another kiss out of you.

"C'mon Darlin' Sharin' is Carin' or some junk." Russ is quick to approach you for a kiss also which has Stretch giving him a startled cough and grabs him by the hood.

Before another fight starts out you feel a tug at your pajama bottoms. You look down to see Edge with Red in tow. Knowing they should be watched by their originals. Looking up you see that Sans and Papyrus are watching from the entryway.

Glancing back at Edge you bend a little to offer your palm.

“Hey there Edge, Did you want to join us?” Edge… makes you a little nervous. He isn’t loud and boisterous like Papyrus. He is very quiet and even as he nods he doesn’t really voice that is indeed what he wants.

Red is just along for the ride and being a sour puss. Lifting them to the counter you've noticed the others have stopped because of your lack of attention on them… or rather Black and Russ seem to be quietly stewing.

Sans and Papyrus join you as you begin to make healthy snacks for your bitties. You're pretty sure your boys could use a pick me up from the whole ordeal as well.

You noticed that Papyrus and Sans were awfully fidgety and kept looking at their doubles. As you were wondering about their silence…

You continued on with making a good meal...

"Darlin' that's great and all but don't put any honey on mine. I don't rightly care fer it. Way too sweet… though if'n ya don't mind o'course… might I ask fer some savory barbecue sauce instead?" Now Russ is giving you an innocent look when he knows perfectly well, just as Stretch, why he can't have it.

Well if he was going to play innocent so were you.

"Sorry sweetie no can do but I got you a nice healthy sandwich square…" you were cutting up a hearty sandwich for the newborns into four pieces when Red pipes up.

"Will it have any mustard dollface?" He smirks at you. It was cheeky and meant to goad you so you merely sighed and shook your head no… but pleasantly.

"I KNOW THAT EDGE AND I PREFER IT ON THE SWEETER SIDE BUT… I DID ALREADY GET A TASTE." Black leers more at your four boys as if to bully them… instead it earns the attention of his fellow crew.

"SWEET?" Edge asks in the rare occasion you actually hear him speak and not constantly looking around… constantly alert. 

Whatever happened to your sweet Papyrus to make his copy into such a nervous, quiet, yet sharp individual.

"That's right darlin' where were we?" Oh great now Russ has started up again. This has Red's curiosity peaked and Edge a little confused.

Speaking of confused so are Sans and Papyrus when Blue and Stretch let out a groan.

"OH QUIET! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Black snarls at the sulking pair making them flinch.

"Yeah boys… not playin' fair keepin' all those kisses to yer selves." Russ smirks as it dawns on Sans and Papyrus what the conversation is about.

No sooner does it occur that it is indeed a bid for a kiss… Red saunters up to be next.

Russ isn't happy with this but with a little bit of grace Red gestures to his bandaged head.

"Ya know I did hear that kisses help boo boos. Just sayin' sweetheart." He's mockingly calling his healing scar a boo boo but is still expecting a kiss.

"I can name a few other places that are just plum aching me darlin'." Russ has a Cheshire grin that there is no mistaking which direction he's taking this.

Promptly earning actual growls from, shockingly, all four of your original boys.

"Hey!" You shout not being able to take the tension.

"I'm restricting kisses to bedtime once again. I don't like being fought over. You guys will get your kisses so please be patient." You try to appease both but the ones eager to receive your physical affection do not seem pleased.

"Ya kissed Blue before bedtime and that's why we felt we deserved our share." Russ almost seems to have a growl in his tone. You also see his gaze dart over to his Black as well. So he is a little jealous that his brother got a kiss but isn't going to rat him out to the others.

This makes Red snarl and glare at Blue… in fact he seems to be the main target for all of their ire. Stretch, Papyrus, and Sans are quick to step by Blues side in his defense.

Edge pushes his way forward and looks at you pleadingly. He had not been rude and it was unfair to him. For a second he's your scared Papyrus you took in from the rain that night. Looking worriedly insecure.

This is hurting your very soul. They are your boys… just… assholes? Well save for Edge. He didn't deserve that description… yet.

"Guys… please. Eat your food. You must be exhausted and all this showboating isn't helping you. I promise you'll get your kisses when you're done." You cave knowing they are just going to keep on if they don't get their way. Just for tonight you are going to let it slide.

You can see them contemplate it a bit and of course Black is quick to speak.

"WE WILL ALSO STILL BE GETTING OUR BEDTIME KISSES LATER RIGHT?" When did this become a hostage negotiation to just get them to shut up and eat?

"Of course Black." You give him your best grin to make things less strained as you actually feel inside.

Actually delighted to hear it, the other bitties dig in to their sandwich squares with no fuss.

You can already feel the disappointment from your original group but you really didn't want a fight to start. Especially when both groups seemed to be exhausted from birth/birthing what literally just happened moments ago.

Now you needed to feed the original group. Gathering up a good portion of their favorites, to make amends, you set up their plates. Sure enough they needed it.

It's a good thing your soul power gave them a good supply of energy or otherwise you'd fear they'd be unconscious. Their silence has been worrying and they've been a little slow. 

You hope to get some one on one time with them and search out their feelings on the situation… that is if the others will let them and you.

Call it a hunch but your new group doesn’t want to share or play fair. Now after giving Blue a kiss when you two thought you were alone… Black is going to make sure it won’t ever be a possibility for some alone time in the near future. You just know it.

As if sensing your thoughts on him Black raises up from his sandwich to see if you were still there. Seeing that you were calmly cleaning up as everyone was eating he went back to his food.

How the hell are you going to make this work?

Maybe you could low key rehome them? No you couldn’t do that. That would be cruel. They obviously like you which would really hurt them if you did something like that… After all they are your boys just… different.

You couldn’t do it to your original set then you shouldn’t do it to the new ones. Besides it was still too early to be giving up. You haven’t found the right way to handle this… surely.

Edge is the first to clean his plate but he’s still chewing a big mouthful of his sandwich as he hands you his little dish. Obviously to show you that the deed was done and that a kiss is to be given.

It was cute and you had to chuckle at his eagerness. He doesn’t seem amused by this until you speak up.

“Edge honey, I’m still going to give you a kiss. Just please don’t choke trying to get one okay?” Your concern for him lightens his mood and believe it or not whatever tension to be had.

Edge calmly chews his sandwich thoroughly and finally swallows. Looking up at you expectantly you can’t help but grin. Maybe you can work with these guys. You just got to figure them out a bit and you lower yourself to give him a kiss…

That was until Black appeared.

He stared down Edge until poor Edge backed off and allowed Black first dibs.

You had many problems with this. Firstly being that even Blue didn’t mind first come first serve and Edge rightly deserved his kiss first. Secondly Black had already had his kiss and the only ones who knew were Blue, Stretch, and Russ.

Taking a look at Russ, you notice that he has looked at the scene but has gone back to his sandwich. Obviously letting his brother getting away with this. Stretch and Blue are writhing and desperately wanting to call bullshit on this but they don’t want to start a fight. Sans and Papyrus can sense from them that something is up and know immediately that Black shouldn’t be asking for a kiss… You can tell from their shocked expressions from seeing Blue and Stretch fidget and… yes you can hear them slightly growl.

Sans and Papyrus confusion look of confusion turns into glares along with the other two. The bitty, those glares are aimed at, is giving them a look as if to say ‘what are you going to do?’ with the most horrid of shit eating grins.

Well… you were there and hell you gave the kiss.

“Hey now Black. That was not only rude but you already got your kiss.” and Black freezes having been called out by none other than you.

Russ is quick to snap his attention to you and his glare isn’t forgiving for having his brother put on the spot.

Red and Edge however are immediately quick to look Black and Russ over.

“Huh, that’s funny isn’t bro? I coulda swore that there’d be no more of this between us. Lest we forget.” However when Red seems to be berating Russ he also tilts his head and sneers at Stretch.

“QUIET YOU BRAIN DEAD PILE OF DUST! YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE!” Black is quick to defend his brother is seems.

Edge has taken offense to his brothers treatment from the way he went rigid yet all you can do is watch. You don’t know what to do yet your boys have slowly crept up by you and readied themselves for anything.

“BLACK IS NOT HEAD BITTY.” Edge barks out and it feels like the air has dropped to subzero temperatures.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Black whips around at Edge making the latter poised for action. Red is quick to stand beside his brother.

“YOU AREN’T THE HEAD BITTY BLACK. I AM.” Blue steps forward and you hear the others concur.

“EXCUSE ME!?” Black’s attention is now on Blue and he is absolutely livid. Russ including himself in the madness by flanking his brother’s side.

“Y/N PUT ME IN CHARGE NOT YOU. YOU WERE JUST BORN MERE MOMENTS AGO. THE TITLE OF HEAD BITTY GOES TO BLUE AND YOU ARE NOT BLUE. I AM.” Blue is quick to inform the hierarchy to the bitty and Black is not happy.

“I AM FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE. I KNOW HER LIKES BECAUSE I USED TO BE YOU. I’M FAR BETTER SUITED TO BE HER HEAD BITTY.” Black rages and it leaves you so confused. You have identical baby blues at each other's throats and both were your Blue.

“Darlin?” You hear Russ choke out

You look at Russ to see him bewildered as he looks at you. Touching your face… yep… you’re crying.

Blue and your boys look up in concern while the others seem embarrassed not knowing what to do… yet the trace of concern is there thankfully.

It has only been a few hours and this has been a nightmare. They can’t get along because someone is always starting something. The only one not trying to pick a fight it seems is Edge unless he’s treated unfairly.

You want to go to bed… yet you have the overwhelming urge to do so alone. You haven’t felt like that since being out in public and now you feel it in your own home. 

“TRUCE.” Black says begrudgingly as he backs off of Blue.

“I AGREE. WE DON’T WANT TO UPSET YOU Y/N.” Blue turns to you after confirming with Black.

“It hasn’t been a full day and you guys are ready to kill each other. Can we please just get ready for bed and deal with this when we’ve all had a chance to rest?” When it looked like a few of them wanted to start up again.

“Please? I will still give you good night kisses.” You pleaded upon their mercies and the others seemed more ready to cave as long as it was you.

“AS YOU WISH.” Black sighs but he seems gentle seeing as you are still emotional.

“Black, Red, Russ, and Edge?” You get their attention and it’s in earnest so you know you might get what you are asking for.

“No more fussing tonight and it goes for everybody. Please?” Gathering everyone up but you are looking at your main culprit in the eye.

Black is now in your palm as your main four get cozy near your shoulders. The others waiting patiently for an answer before joining him in your outstretched hands.

“AS YOU WISH, MY LADY.” He is hesitant but you know it’s because he wants to fight for a sleeping spot near you. Yet you aren’t going to have it and as the others assent with their own “As you wish.” after him you make it clear.

“Thank you, because I really don’t want to sleep alone but I will if no one gets along for the rest of the night.” Black goes rigid but he nods in understanding as the rest of them clamor into your hands and branching out to your wrists for room.

“Now… not to be rude but you did agree on something earlier for me.” You say as you carry them all to the bedroom.

Black looks to you curiously.

“I told you I needed to speak with these guys alone to process some things… and you agreed. I was wondering if I might drop you off and give you all your goodnight kisses first before taking them out and having a little talk… okay?” You try your best to tread carefully with Black but you need far more answers and Blue was trying to give you them but not enough could be done about how to keep things orderly before Black showed up.

You could tell he wanted to not just say no but HELL NO. Yet he was wanting to placate you and prove himself to you. You had a very big gut feeling he was going to be challenging Blue for his position but for now he was calculating where he stood… he assumed he was the head bitty because he thought he was better. Strength wise… he’s amazing and you have no doubt that he’d work Blue over pretty good given the chance.

Where did this strength come from? Because he’s a new generation? Are the other newborns just as strong?

These are questions you hope to press onto your boys.

“On one condition there Sweet cheeks.” Red finger guns at you also making Black whip his head to see what the devilishly grinning sansy was up to.

“Oh? And what is that Red?” You smile at him knowing he had to be going somewhere close to forbidden territory.

“We make this goodnight kiss one to remember eh?” Red winks at you and you know you’re blushing as they all look at you with devilish grins… save for Black who seems to be taking this all into consideration.

You are flustered… just exactly how bad is this leaning get towards the naughty?

"Red, nothing lewd." Sans is quick to butt in.

"Oh come on! I'm just askin' fer a kiss. A sweet little peck right here." And he taps his teeth and your boys are ready to rumble.

You've only gone so far as to give them kisses on top of their skulls and cheek bones… not their mouth. You haven't taken the relationship intimately yet… or have even given it good consideration.

Hell you were only aware of their intentions just a few hours ago. Now these guys want the relationship as well but they feel like total strangers. They might look like your boys, have the same memories as your boys, but there is no way they have the same personalities.

"ENOUGH! WE'VE TORMENTED M-OUR PRECIOUS HUMAN FAR TO MUCH." Black stands in between you, with your boys, and the edgier bitties on the bed… his stance is regal and they falter in his sudden switch.

"MY DEAR?" Black asks for your attention.

"I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THIS WORRISOME NONSENSE… I REGRET BEING PART OF IT… WE ARE NEW AND JUST SO EAGER TO BE READILY YOURS WE FORGET OURSELVES." Black offers what you believe to be a sincere apology. He bows and then stands at parade rest with his arms behind his.

The edgier bitties seem to be paying attention to Blacks back...

"PLEASE, DO WHAT YOU NEED TO MY DEAR. I WILL SEE TO THINGS HERE." Black gives you a sweet but sad look. One that Blue has given you when he feels sheepish or messed up.

"NO." Blue says sternly making you jump.

"Not tonight ya little weasel." Stretch is quick to back him up on it to.

You groan because this is trying your patience and your about to sleep by yourself if this keeps up. You want an explanation and Black is offering the unharassed meeting you asked for.

"Thank you Black. That is very kind and mature of you." You reward him by offering your palm. He steps onto it curiously and you give him his goodnight kiss.

You give it right on the cheek leaving him a little dazed. He's on cloud nine when you set him back down. The others approach and one by one you give them their goodnight kiss.

All of them in their own state of happiness that you left knowing you could talk to your boys in peace.

Speaking of... they were silent as you brought them into the living room and helped them onto the coffee table.

Papyrus had been so silent you had almost forgot he had been present the entire time. He looked worn and jittery. Sans was terse and pouting. Stretch and Blue were equal amounts of angry and stressed.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Sans glares up at you and you are quite stumped at his ire.

“SANS.” Papyrus gives him a warning tone and Sans lifts his arms in the air in clear frustration.

“We shouldn’t be leavin’ them alone period. So honey, whatever we need to discuss let’s get it over with.” Stretch groans.

“Hey, I need you to knock off the attitude.” You start sternly. Your boys are now fully alert and wide eyed.

“I’m sorry but this was an accident. I want answers and ways to keep this from blowing out of proportions like it has tonight. I can’t just alert the bitty center or they will take you all away so I need you guys to be level headed about this.” You rub your head from the headache this has all caused.

Blue is the first to speak up.

“Y/N, BLACK IS UP TO SOMETHING…” He starts but you cut him off.

“Right now, he’s the only one making sense. Yes I gave them goodnight kisses but you all know that it was promised.” You look them over and they look slightly sheepish for the attitude with you.

“I need you guys to lay it out for me because I get the feeling that my stress is only going to get even higher if we aren’t on the same page.” You continue and they all sigh.

This night wasn't going to end until you had a game plan.

Completely unaware that's exactly how Black felt in your room as he amassed the others.

"NOW GENTLEMEN… PERHAPS WE CAN REACH AN UNDERSTANDING… ONE THAT INVOLVES GETTING EVERYTHING THAT WE WANT." Black smirks as the others seemed to get his drift and nod with smirks of their own.

"GOOD. NOW HERE'S WHAT WE NEED TO DO…" He brings them in close into a huddle.

Not noticing the two small figures watching them intently from your window screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Black being an evil little shit. Just you wait... you'll have your claws full when the transformation happens so don't get cocky. Of course that means Reader and the boys will be contending with the worst of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Your boys are trying to be good boys. They all are going to try their hardest... just your original boys though...


End file.
